¿La Guadaña Durmiente?
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Una misión o solo una estupidez? – pensó el peliblanco. ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar el aniversario del Shibusen que con una divertida obra de teatro? Aunque, tanto la obra como los papeles estén algo invertidos.SxM,KxC,BxT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. **_

_Sí, sí, otro intento de comedia e.e, bueno disfruten! ~ _

* * *

_**¿La Guadaña Durmiente?**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

**…**

Una gran fiesta había dentro de aquel salón. Claro, era el aniversario del Shibusen, todos tenían que festejar, pero la fiesta no era sólo por eso, oh no, también porque su maniático profesor no había llegado…aun.

— ¿Dónde estará el profesor Stein? — Preguntó la pelirrubia técnica.

— Diseccionando a un pobre e indefenso animal, tal vez — murmuró su compañero aburrido de no hacer nada. Ya que su mejor amigo no estaba por ningún lado. — Sabes, ahora que lo pienso tampoco eh visto a Kid ni Black Star.

— ¡Sí! Tampoco Liz, Patty o Tsubaki están — respondió Maka algo preocupada.

— Tal vez hicieron alguna estupidez y están castigados — El peliblanco volteó a ver a su técnica y le regaló una sonrisa torcida. Ella se sonrojó un poco y desvió su mirada.

— S-sí tienes razón.

Soul suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir un poco, antes de que su desquiciado profesor llegara. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero entonces la puerta se vino abajo y la conocida voz de su amigo el ninja se escuchó por todo el salón.

— ¡Yahoooo! — Gritó el de cabellos azules a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos sus compañeros guardaran silencio — Ya ah llegado su GRAN dios Black Star, así que, ¡Arrodíllense de una vez! Nyajajajajaja ~

Obvio todos lo ignoraron y volvieron a hacer lo de antes… una fiesta.

— ¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez? — Le regañó el Shinigami obsesionado con la simetría.

— Oblígame… rayitas — le dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, pocos segundos después el de cabellos azabaches se encontraba en una esquina estilo Chrona,- pasar tanto tiempo con ella le estaba comenzando a afectar- maldiciéndose por haber nacido tan asimétricamente cerdo.

— Aquí vamos otra vez — La mayor del dúo de pistolas rodó los ojos — Vamos Patty, saquemos de su momento emo a Kid.

— Jajaja — Rió su hermana menor — Kid es emo~

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer tanto escándalo? — preguntó el albino mientras miraba la escena con una gotita estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

— No sé — Respondió su compañera para después leer un libro.

El ninja miró a sus compañeros y se acercó hasta ellos, seguido de su fiel arma Tsubaki.

— ¡Hey chicos! — les llamó Black Star — Nos enteramos de algo realmente grande, claro no más que yo, nyajajaja.

A técnico y arma les bajó una gotita de sudor por la sien.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó Maka.

— De una gran misión — murmuró el peli azul, como si quisiera que nadie más se enterara — ¿Verdad Tsubaki?

Tsubaki asintió.

— Escuchamos al profesor Stein hablando con Shinigami-sama hablando de una misión muy importante que se asignaría a este salón — Respondió con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

— Bueno, ¡Por fin algo de acción! — Gritó emocionado el albino.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Chrona? — Dijo Maka, volteando a ver a su peli rosa amiga — Tendremos una gran misión.

Chrona la miró por unos instantes para después huir hacia una esquina murmurando _"Yo no sé como lidiar con una gran misión"_

Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Hasta que su interesante platica fue interrumpida por el sonido de ruedas, que ya era bien conocido por los jóvenes estudiantes. Segundos después, su profesor cayó al suelo girando el tornillo de su cabeza.

— Bien mocosos, como ya se debieron de haber enterado Shinigami-sama nos asigno una misión muy importante — dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa.

Todos miraron a su profesor con suma curiosidad.

— ¿Qué clase de misión? — preguntó por fin uno de los alumnos.

El profesor sonrió macabramente. A todos los presentes les recorrió un escalofrió por sus espaldas.

— Es una misión sumamente importante, no se le puede asignar a cualquiera. Muchos pueden resultar con severos traumas de por vida — todos tragaron saliva sonoramente al escuchar esas tétricas palabras de la boca de su profesor. Así el silencio reinó en aquel salón.

— ¿No-nos di-dirá cu-cual es la mi-misión? — Preguntó ahora una chica.

— ¡Oh, pero claro que sí! — Exclamó el profesor y después guardó silencio por unos minutos, lo que les pareció una eternidad a sus jóvenes alumnos. — ¡Protagonizáremos la obra La _Bella Durmiente_!

…

Todos los alumnos se cayeron de sus asientos.

_¿Una misión o solo una estupidez? – pensó el peliblanco._

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamó la técnico en guadaña. — Ah eso no se le puede llamar "una gran misión"

— Claro que sí, Maka — Respondió su profesor — Es la misión que Shinigami-sama nos ah asignado, así que la cumpliremos, o… Los disecciono — Su ya bien conocida sonrisa tétrica no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

Todos asintieron.

— ¡Bien! Yo seré el director de la obra. — Exclamó felizmente Stein — Ahora, hay que escoger a los personajes. Empecemos con _los siete enanos_.

Y nuevamente los alumnos volvieron a caer de sus asientos.

— ¿Profesor? — Dijo el Shinigami mientras intentaba levantarse.

— ¿Qué? — Respondió Stein.

— En _La Bella Durmiente_, no hay enanos. Además de que el 7 es un número asimétrico.

— ¿Cómo que no hay enanos? — Preguntó Stein sorprendido, ignorando por completo el último comentario — ¿En qué cuento salen los enanos?

— En _Blanca Nieves_ — Respondió Ox Ford con una gotita resbalando de su cabeza.

— Rayos — murmuró su profesor — Debí escoger ese cuento, pero bueno. ¿Qué personajes salen en la _Bella Durmiente_?

Todos miraron con pena a su _querido_ profesor.

— La princesa, el príncipe, las 3 hadas madrinas, la bruja mala, los papás de la princesa y las personas extras que no tienen nada que ver con la historia. — Respondió Jacqueline.

Stein miró fijamente a sus alumnos. Sonrió maléficamente.

— Black Star, serás una de las hadas madrinas — dijo. El ninja lo miró y sus compañeros comenzaron a reír.

— ¡No pienso ser un hada madrina! — Gritó — Quiero ser el príncipe, va más conmigo.

Un bisturí rosó el rostro de Black Star.

— Cállate, te eh dicho que serás el hada madrina. ¿Entendiste?

El joven ninja asintió y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

— Kid, serás un hada madrina.

— ¡Siii! Seré simétrico — Exclamó el Shinigami.

— Chrona, le harás compañía a los dos, tú también serás un hada — La espadachín se asustó.

— Yo…yo no sé como li…lidiar con eso — murmuró.

Soul miró extrañado a su profesor. Realmente estaba loco, ¿Y ahora que faltaba? Poner a Maka como la princesa. No pudo evitar comenzar a reír tras ese pensamiento. Stein lo miró y alzó una ceja.

— ¡Evans! — Lo llamó, él dejó de reír y miró a su profesor — Serás la princesa.

— ¡¿QUÉ? — Gritó el arma mientras sus demás compañeros comenzaban a reír. — Ser una princesa no es nada _cool_.

— Me vale, así que te callas y obedeces. — lo amenazó.

Volteó a ver a su técnica, la cual hacia circo, maroma y teatro para tratar de aguantar las carcajadas. El arma se cruzó de brazos, sonrojado a más no poder y bufó molesto.

— Albarn.

— ¡Sí! — Contestó la pelirrubia.

— Serás el príncipe — Stein sonrió.

— El papel perfecto para plana, digo Maka — se burló el albino algo sonrojado. Lo próximo que vio fue un gran libro incrustándose en su frente. segundos después cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor.

— Idiota — murmuró la pelirrubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Kilik y Harvar, serán la reina y el rey — ambos chicos se miraron incrédulos.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntaron al unisonó.

— Sí, hablo enserio, ¿Tienen algún problema con eso? — preguntó mientras Stein los amenazaba sin 'querer' con su bisturí.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, completamente aterrorizados.

— Tsubaki, serás la bruja mala — murmuró el profesor mientras miraba al arma demoniaca, quien sólo rió nerviosa.

— Está bien — dijo con su típica sonrisa cálida.

— El resto del grupo se encargaran de hacer las escenas del cuento y serán las personas extras que no tienen nada que ver con la historia. — sentenció Stein mirando fijamente a sus alumnos.

— ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! — lo llamaba Liz desde su lugar.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Patty y yo podemos encargarnos de hacer los trajes para la obra? — preguntó la pistola demoniaca con carita de perro a medio morir.

Stein suspiró.

— Es buena idea. Ustedes harán el vestuario.

— ¡Si! — festejó la mayor mientras la menor reía maniáticamente.

— ¡Profesor! — lo llamó esta vez el ninja peli azul.

— ¿Qué quieres Black Star? — preguntó el loco obsesionado con la disección.

— ¿Puedo cambiar de personaje? — preguntó. — No quiero ser un hada madrina.

— Yo también quiero cambiar de personaje — grito la guadaña desde su lugar — No quiero ser la princesa, no es nada _cool_, además pareceré gay con un vestido.

— Me vale. No cambiarán los personajes, si siguen molestando los pondré como los padres de la princesa. — dijo el profesor tranquilamente para después encender un cigarrillo.

— Pero…

— ¡Cállense o los disecciono! — sentenció Stein perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

El técnico y el arma asintieron para después callarse. No querían morir diseccionados a manos del psicópata que se hacia llamar 'profesor'.

— Bien, ¿Alguien más tiene alguna queja? — preguntó con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.

Todos los alumnos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

— Que bueno ~ — canturreó felizmente mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. — Kim, Jacqueline.

— Sí — respondieron técnico y arma dando un brinco por el susto.

— Ustedes dos me ayudarán a escribir el guion.

— Cla-claro — respondieron ambas al unisonó.

Hasta que la campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y justo antes de salir la voz de su profesor los detuvo.

— Prepárense chicos, a partir de mañana comenzaremos los ensayos — murmuró Stein tétricamente haciendo que a todos sus alumnos los recorriera un inmenso escalofrió y salieran corriendo igual de rápido que Flash.

* * *

Por los pasillos ocho chicos iban hablando acerca de la pequeña -Gran- estúpida misión que les habían encomendado.

— Kid, tu padre se volvió completamente loco. ¿Cómo se le ocurre darnos esa misión? Si se le puede llamar misión — murmuró la guadaña mientras miraba a su amigo el Shinigami, quien festejaba el ser un personaje simétrico en la obra.

— Sinceramente, no lo sé. — Respondió mientras recobraba un poco de cordura… — ¡Pero seré un personaje simétrico! — La cual no le duró mucho.

— ¡Yo soy feliz! — Dijo Liz emocionada — ¡Diseñaré los vestuarios! No te preocupes Soul, te haré lucir hermosa.

A todos se les escapó una carcajada, excepto al peliblanco.

— Cállate — murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Bueno, ¡Yo seré el hada madrina que superará a todos los dioses! Nyajajaja. — Gritó el ninja mientras comenzaba a regocijarse.

— Yo seré la bruja malvada — Exclamó Tsubaki — Esa idea me emociona.

— Yo…yo no sé… como lidiar… con ser un hada… madrina… — murmuró Chrona.

— Yo no me quejo, seré el príncipe. — murmuró la técnico en guadaña para después suspirar.

— ¡Que romántico! — Exclamó Patty. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Liz.

— Pues que en este cuento la princesa despierta cuando el príncipe la besa… en los labios, entonces Maka tendrá que besar a Soul… en los _labios_ — murmuró pícaramente la menor de las pistolas para después comenzar a reír.

— ¡Oh! Es verdad Patty, tendrán que besarse… en los _labios_. — su hermana le siguió el juego.

Soul y Maka se miraron fijamente mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

— ¡Stein! — Gritaron técnico y arma al unisonó mientras salían corriendo buscando a su maniaco profesor…

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Ok, necesitaba escribir esto ya que estamos en octubre y casi halloween xD tenia pensado hacer un fic de terror pero me di cuenta que la comedia va más conmigo o ¿no? OwO xD bueno esta historia fue una de las primeras que se me ocurrieron y sip tenia planeado sacarla en octubre y por eso de halloween x3 haha bueno ¿qué opinan? Les gusta la idea n_n pueden decírmelo por medio de un review :D siempre soy feliz de recibirlos x3 bueno ya me calmo e.e me voy a escribir la conti de Paradise Island. ¡Biiee *-*!_

_PD: La verdad, este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos ._. Máximo unos 3 xD_

_**M**__aka __**K**__agamine ~_

_Bazzinga. 8D_

_.__**L**__.O.V.E.G.A.M.__**E**__._

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. **_

_¡New Cap~!_

* * *

_**¿La Guadaña Durmiente?**_

_**Capitulo 2.**_

**…**

_Besarse…_

Apenas sus ojos se encontraron sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de un color carmesí muy fuerte. ¡Era casi imposible que eso no sucediera! Simplemente el pensar lo que deberían hacer en la obra hacia que tanto técnico como arma se sonrojaran por completo.

_Juntar sus labios…_

Ninguno de los dos lo había imaginado. Ni él, ni ella. ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Ambos matarían a su 'querido' profesor Stein por haber escogido ese cuento. O en todo caso por haberlos escogido a ellos como los personajes principales.

_BESO…_

Maka quería cambiar de personaje, no le importaba ser un árbol seria todo menos el príncipe ¡No quería besar al imbécil de Soul_! O tal vez sí_. No, no, no, claro que no, su primer beso no podía ser con él.

Preferiría besar una cabra antes de besarlo a él. Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo cuando se hizo una imagen mental de ella acercándose lentamente hacia donde se supone estaría su compañero acostado fingiendo estar 'dormido' y después a ella juntando sus labios con los de Soul.

¡No eso jamás!

Soul no estaba mejor que ella. Simplemente no podía creer que la plana de Maka lo fuera a besar. ¡IMPOSIBLE! Eso jamás de los jamases. No podía besarla a ella, ¿Qué dirían después de él? ¿Dónde quedaría su 'reputación' de chico cool? Definitivamente no lo haría, no la besaría, _o tal vez sí quería besarla_. ¡No eso nunca! y mucho menos seria la princesa.

Es más la dichosa princesa no tenia mucha participación en la obra, sólo se la pasa durmiendo durante todo el cuento, él definitivamente debería tener otro papel uno mucho más cool como el príncipe por ejemplo. Pero ¡Oh! El destino realmente le odiaba… ser la princesa definitivamente no era nada cool.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo para tratar de calmarse, pero aun así no lo conseguían, es que ¡Joder! No podían pensar en otra cosa ¿Cómo hacerlo?

O sea era una ecuación muy fácil pero sumamente difícil para ellos_, Maka + Soul + La bella durmiente = Beso. _

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente y nuevamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo.

— No pienso hacerlo — murmuró ella.

— Yo mucho menos — respondió él como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su técnico.

— Cambiaré de personaje — Dijo con decisión y con sus mejillas ardiendo — Seré un árbol antes de ser el dichoso príncipe y tener qué… que… be…

— ¡Cállate, ni lo digas! Ya es mucho hacerme una imagen mental de lo que tendremos que hacer — la interrumpió bruscamente el albino.

— No quiero actuar en la obra — chilló Maka mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer de sentón al suelo.

— Yo menos, me vale si repruebo ¡NO pienso actuar! — Gritó el arma mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Pero tenían que pensar en una buena escusa para no salir en la obra. Tal vez podrían decir que se enfermaron de tos y no podían decir sus diálogos, pero probablemente nadie les creería y Stein los diseccionaría.

Un gran escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato mientras pensaban en diferentes escusas para tratar de no participar en la obra, pero ninguna era muy convincente. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se cruzaron de brazos.

¡¿Cómo era posible que eso les tuviera que pasar a ellos?

La puerta de su departamento de vino completamente abajo dejando ver a una Liz muy emocionada con una gran maleta rellena de cosas de extraña procedencia, seguida por sus demás amigos, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Chrona y Death The Kid.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tirar la puerta? — se quejó Soul.

A Liz le brillaron los ojos al verlo.

— ¡Soulcito! — le llamó emocionada. — ¡Te tomaré las medidas para tu vestido!

El arma tragó saliva nervioso y se alejó de la pistola demoniaca.

— No te atrevas, no pienso participar en la obra.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué no? — preguntó inocentemente.

— Porqué en primer lugar no pienso ser la princesa, no es cool, en segundo lugar, no pienso usar un vestido y en tercer lugar, NO pienso besar a la plana de Maka — Cuando terminó la frase sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus amigos lo miraron pícaramente.

A Maka casi se le salía una venita por la frente, ¡Como odiaba que la llamara plana! Se levantó del suelo, cogió una gran enciclopedia -de vaya usted a saber de dónde- y se la clavó en la frente a su mejor amigo.

Cayó al suelo semiinconsciente quejándose del dolor en un gran charco de sangre. Liz al verlo ahí en el suelo se le lanzó encima y le quitó la camiseta aprovechando que el pobre albino no podría defenderse.

— Patty — Llamó a su hermana menor — Pásame la cinta métrica, debemos sacarle las medidas ahora que esta inconsciente.

Todos la miraron con pena y con una gotita bajando por sus cabezas.

— Se ve que a Liz-chan le gusta la idea de diseñar — murmuró Tsubaki mientras observaba como Liz comenzaba a tomarle las medidas a Soul.

— ¡Sí! — Todos asintieron.

— ¿No piensas detener a Liz? — Preguntó el joven Shinigami.

— No, el imbécil de Soul se lo merece por llamarme plana — murmuró la técnico.

Hubo un silencio en el departamento. Todos se dedicaban a observar a Liz sacarle las medidas a Soul, mientras éste estaba desmayado en el suelo.

— Bien Maka, es tu turno — Exclamó felizmente Liz mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia la técnico de guadaña.

— Olvídalo — murmuró Maka mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada. — No pienso ser el príncipe.

— Entonces cambiemos de personaje Maka — Dijo Black Star para después comenzar a reír.

— Por mí está bien, será divertido ser un hada madrina — Respondió la de ojos verdes.

— ¡Yahoooo! — Exclamó el ninja — Seré el príncipe que superará a los Dioses.

— ¡ESPERA! — Gritó el albino, quien se había levantado después de recibir el mortal golpe de su compañera. — ¡No quiero besarte! ¡Prefiero besar a Maka antes que a ti!

— Es verdad, si cambias de personaje Black Star tendrás que besar a Soul-kun — habló Tsubaki.

— Yo…yo no sé co…como lidiar con ya…yaoi — murmuró Chrona en una esquina.

— Lo sabia — dijo el Shinigami — Era cuestión de tiempo para que Black Star se declarara gay.

— ¡No soy gay! — Le regañó Black Star con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres besar a Soul? — Preguntó el de cabello azabache.

— ¡No quiero besarlo! ¡Ni que el tipo estuviera tan bueno! Es sólo que una persona tan _big_ como yo, tiene que tener un papel importante en la obra, nyajajaja — Comenzó a reír el ninja. — Además aquí el gay eres tú, ya que festejas ser un hada madrina.

— Es porque seré simétrico. — Exclamó el Shinigami.

— Mentira, es porque te gusta usar vestido nyajajaja.

— ¡Que no! ¡Cierra la boca maldito asimétrico!

— _Parle á ma main_* rayitas. — Dijo Black Star mientras ponía la palma de su mano frente al rostro del Shinigami y después comenzaba a reír. Obviamente Kid terminó en una esquina con una de sus típicas crisis existenciales y Chrona le hizo compañía porque sí.

A todos les bajó una gotita de sudor por la sien.

— ¡Ya estuvo bueno! — gritó harta la mayor de las Thompson haciendo que todos la miraran con miedo. — Aquí nadie cambiará de personaje. Se quedan tal y como están, así que Albarn deja que de una jodida vez te tome las medidas.

La rubia asintió con miedo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia Liz y ésta comenzaba a tomarle las medidas para el traje.

— Soy tan feliz ~ — canturreaba Liz mientras tomaba las medidas de Maka y su pequeña hermana reía maniáticamente.

"_Pero que bipolar" — pensaron todos al mismo tiempo._

Estuvieron un rato más en el departamento de Soul y Maka mientras Liz terminaba de tomarle las medidas a los demás. Todos pensaban en ese momento en sólo una cosa. Si los personajes estaban un _poco_ invertidos ¿Cómo seria el guión de la obra?

A todos los presentes les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. Eso definitivamente no era nada bueno… Sólo les quedaba esperar que su profesor no cambiara la obra… Los más preocupados en esos momentos eran quizás Soul y Maka.

Ellos tendrían que besarse, sí, la peor parte siempre le tocaba a ambos.

Suspiraron resignados.

Aunque no lo quisieran aceptar, la idea de besar los labios del otro era algo _tentadora_… Negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por Liz.

— ¿En qué piensan chicos? — murmuró pícaramente la pistola demoniaca.

— En nada — respondieron rápidamente técnico y arma mientras se sonrojaban aun más.

Liz sonrió.

* * *

Técnico y arma se encontraban caminando por uno de los grandes pasillos del Shibusen, con dirección hacia su salón. Ninguno de los dos quería ir, estaba más que claro pero no tenían otra opción, no quería terminar diseccionados por el maniático de Stein.

Suspiraron resignados al mismo tiempo que volteaban a verse. Se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada. No podían ni verse al rostro sin imaginar lo que tendrían que hacer, aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad.

En el camino se encontraron con Kim y Jacqueline quienes iban murmurando cosas acerca del guión que Stein las había hecho –obligado- a escribir.

— ¡Hey Kim, Jacqueline! — Las llamó el peliblanco, éstas dos se miraron fijamente y pensaron instintivamente en huir pero, no tenían hacia donde.

— Jeje… Hola Soul, Maka — Saludaron las dos al unisonó.

— Hola chicas — las saludó Maka con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo va el guión? — preguntó Soul.

Ambas desviaron la mirada y murmuraron cosas sin sentido.

— Algo raro — murmuró Kim.

— ¿Raro? Bueno con el profesor Stein cómo el director no me sorprendería, sólo mira la forma en que escogió los personajes — respondió Maka sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto.

— Te sorprenderías Maka, créeme — Exclamó Jacqueline.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó la guadaña.

— Sólo esperen y verán — respondió la de cabellos rosados. — Nos vemos, tenemos que sacarle copias al guión. ¡Nos vemos!

Y tras dicho esto las dos chicas salieron caminando –casi corriendo-. Dejando a técnico y arma con una gran duda.

¡¿Qué cosas tan insanas le había hecho Stein al guión?

Salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el salón. Cuando llegaron, Stein los miró con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro para después hablar;

— ¡Oh! Nuestro personajes principales acaban de llegar ~ — Canturreó feliz.

Los chicos se alejaron un poco de su profesor y caminaron hacia sus asientos. Pocos segundos después Kim y Jacqueline llegaron cargando los guiones que serian repartidos.

— Ya están listas las copias — dijo el arma demoniaca mientras ponía una parte de los guiones sobre el escritorio de su profesor, mientras su técnico hacia lo mismo.

— Gracias Kim, Jacqueline. — Exclamó Stein con una sonrisa — Ahora los repartiré.

Los primeros en recibir el guión fueron las hadas madrinas, después los reyes, luego le siguió la bruja mala y por último la "princesa" y el "príncipe".

Soul y Maka ojearon el libreto para ver que cosas le había cambiado Stein a las historia, al principio todo parecía normal. Pero cuando llegaron a la parte del "beso" las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron y el peliblanco cayó como roca al suelo completamente desmayado. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos sus compañeros.

El profesor al ver la reacción de sus alumnos preguntó;

— ¿Qué pasa chicos? — preguntó "inocentemente".

— ¡NO PIENSO HACERLE _ESO_ A SOUL! — Gritó la técnico en guadaña con las mejillas completamente rojas.

— ¿Por qué no? Así es la historia, estuve investigando. — respondió el profesor con tranquilidad.

— A saber donde estuvo investigando, la historia no es así — dijo Maka exaltada. — ¡Prefiero besarlo antes de tener que hacerle _eso_!

— Ni que lo fueras a hacer de verdad — murmuró el profesor con desilusión — Pero si lo que quieres es besarlo pues adelante. Aunque la obra hubiera quedado mejor si hubieras hecho lo que dice el guión.

— ¡QUE NO! — Volvió a decir con las mejillas aun más encendidas que antes.

— Vale — Stein suspiró desilusionado. — Bueno ahora que todos tienen sus libretos, ¡Comencemos a ensayar ~!

A todos les había quedado algo en claro… Stein como director de una obra y escritor de guiones, era mejor profesor…

* * *

_*_ Significa habla con la mano, en francés.

* * *

_¡Dios! 14 reviews solamente en el primer capitulo, juro que quedé así O_Ó xD, arigato a todos *-* me hicieron sentir feliz ;u; a ver daré las gracias ^^_

_Leina-chan, dany14-black8, lizie chan, Yukipab, , 100 Otakugirl, Mikitsan, Delirium Land, Noh-chan, Ceciliita, Tuutszi, Tsukimine12, Majo Dantes y Dead Universe. _

_Y a todos los que agregaron a favoritos *-* ¡arigato! Hablemos del capitulo, bueno en primer lugar xD hace poco vi un video de un chico que habló un poco de la verdadera historia de la Bella Durmiente y mi infancia se destruyó por completo y me dejó con trauma de por vida, sólo diré que Disney cambió la historia por completo ewe xD y Stein quería que Maka le hiciera a Soul lo de la historia original, pero ella se niega porque no era algo precisamente bonito xD eso lo explicaré en el próximo capitulo. _

_¿Les gustó? ¿Sí, no? No se preocupen, los problemas para Soul empiezan en el próximo capitulo el pobre se las verá negras xD OwO bueno ¡me despido! Recuerden dejar review onegaii :3! _

_PD: ¿Alguien me recomendaría algún nombre para el príncipe? En el cuento de Disney no tiene D': xD _

_**M**__aka __**K**__agamine ~_

_Bazzinga. 8D_

_.__**L**__.O.V.E.G.A.M.__**E**__._

* * *

_Review *-*!_


End file.
